


Welcome Home

by Spacebound_Loser



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebound_Loser/pseuds/Spacebound_Loser
Summary: Uhhh I finally wrote something that i like but it was to long for me to post on discord but I want people to see it lmao I won’t waste ur time with tags





	Welcome Home

When he finally got back to the the Lucky 38 late one night Oliver had only two things on his mind. One being his bed the second being Arcade. 

Oliver and Peggy had left the 38 early that morning to make sure everyone and everything in Freeside was running smoothly. 

It wasn’t.

Now he wasn’t complaining because he had to help people, far from it actually, it was because he had to do it all by his lonesome. Peggy has come with him but she, as usual, was less than helpful she had gone to see Mick and Ralph to try and get a part that would make fixing the water pump in Freeside work much more efficiently. They had had the part but Peggy during her time at the shop had stopped to talk to Mick and Ralph for over 3 hours. By the time Oliver had come by to see if she was ok and still breathing she had left Freeside and taken the part with her. 

Fast forward another hour and a half she returned to Freeside but by that point Oliver had rigged the pump to do the same job without the part. They were four and a half hours behind time wise and down one hundred and seventy eight caps.

Not the most ideal morning to say the least.

An hour later when they were helping the Followers with a few small medicinal tasks at the Old Mormon Fort a platoon of NCR troops came in all nursing some sort of illness or injuries. Oliver and Peggy were the only ones strong enough to hold them down. Not well enough though as they both came home supporting a new fresh bruise somewhere on the body.

So after the day he had Oliver was ready to pass out and stay out. He was done.

Or he was until he entered the penthouse suite running face first into Arcade.

“Ah there you are I was just going out to look for you.”

After explaining why he seemed to be leaving Arcade pulled Oliver into a hug that he melted into and planed on staying in until forced out of it when a small voice made itself known.

 

“Ewwww Dads’ that’s gross!” Came from a little girl in the hall of the suite from what had been made into her bedroom.

A small laugh forced its self out of Oliver’s lips as he pulled away from his husband.

“Well hello to you to little lady.” He said before he scooped Juliet up into his arms and into a hug.

As giggles escaped her Oliver walked into the now bedroom of the little girl and put her back in bed accompanied by a kiss to her forehead and a bid goodnight.

As he made his way back into the hall were his husband still stood waiting for him he couldn’t help but smiling at the love he felt for his family.

As he walked back to Arcade and then they promptly went into the bedroom they shared together and crawled into the soft white sheets of there shared bed he whispers  
“ Hey Arcade?” To the easy reply of  
“Yes Oli, my love”  
“ I love you”  
“ I love you to”


End file.
